Broken Seatbelts
by NirvanaFreakSC
Summary: Seth and Summer go through the motions of dealing with an unfortunate accident and the emotions that surface. Not for Zach likers, lol. SS
1. Default Chapter

Summary: There's an accident, and Seth is not okay.

Disclaimer: Own nada.

AN: Set in season 2, Zach and Summer are together, Marissa is into chicks, but Lindsay does not exist, oh and Kirsten and Sandy have no problems!

Broken Seatbelts

Chapter 1: The News Will Hurt More Than the Result

He had zigged when he should have zagged. And now he was paying for it. His sons were in the hospital. Paying for what he did to them. He knew it wasn't his fault, he had been told that countless times, and he knew it was the drunk drivers fault and he knew he could get millions out of this. But the one thing he didn't know was if his boys were going to be okay.

They were driving home from another one of the O.C.'s infamous charity events that Kirsten was hosting. They had two cars, so Sandy took the exhausted boys in his beamer, and Kirsten took the Rover because she had to bring a few things back home with her. Now, Sandy wished they had all taken the Rover.

Ryan was in the passenger seat and Seth was passed out in the back. He didn't see the black SUV driving head on, going at least a hundred miles per hour. No, he didn't see it because he was too busy taking a sip of his coffee. It wasn't even warm.

Seth had convinced him to let him off on the seatbelt issue because he was "oh, so tired," but Ryan, being the good son wore his seatbelt. So, when the black SUV swerved along the road and Ryan yelled out to Sandy, Sandy zigged, making the beamer collide with the black SUV. The truck, being much larger then the BMW had a large impact on the car's passenger side, leaving Sandy virtually fine, just a few cuts and bruises, with some stitches. He felt somewhat guilty that he had gotten away with such minor injuries.

Ryan was conscious when they took him in. He was messed up bad; he had a few cuts and scrapes and he had blood all over his face, it wasn't even wet anymore, it was dry. He had said that he couldn't move or feel his right leg and his left leg 'hurt like a bitch.' He also had an enormous gash running from the right side of his forehead down to his neck. He had probably got cut on the shattered window when he jerked forward due to the collision. He would have gone through the windshield if he hadn't been wearing his seatbelt. He had been in the OR for over an hour and there was still no word from the doctors.

Seth had been unconscious and had looked much worse than Ryan, probably wouldn't have looked so bad if he had been wearing his seatbelt. Seth had cuts and scrapes also, but more. He had gashes all over him; some were going to need stitches. When they cut his shirt open, Sandy could only see black and blue. Sandy knew less on Seth's condition, which only worried him more. He was nervous for his sons, and his wife. He had called her as soon as he got to the hospital and she had arrived within minutes. But she wouldn't talk to him.

Kirsten was sitting beside him, staring into oblivion. She had gone into a state of catatonia since she heard. She also felt as though it were her fault; she should have taken the boys. Or maybe if she hadn't forced them to go to the stupid charity event, maybe then she wouldn't be here. She knows she should do something, anything other than sit here and stare at the no smoking sign across from her seat beside Sandy. But she can't bring herself to do anything but that, because that would require her to think.

Sandy's sitting next to her, but he's not in a state of catatonia, instead he's jittery, and it's bothering her. He keeps fidgeting and she would like nothing more than to slap him until he stops. That and to know her boys are alright. She's confused, lost and worried out of her mind, literally. But one wouldn't see that by looking at her.

She feels Sandy's hand on her shoulder and, even though she doesn't want to, she looks towards him. He's pointing in front of him to the doctor who has blood splattered on his scrubs. If she wasn't about to hear of her sons conditions she would have been ready to puke. He looked calm, which he was probably taught in whatever school you go to become a doctor; she really didn't care.

"Your son, Ryan, has a concussion, his right leg is broken and his left leg has a serious wound that will require stitches as will the gash on his face and he has two broken ribs. Ryan, in a few months of rest and some physical therapy should be fine…"

The only words either parent wanted to hear were 'he's going to be fine.' After those words left the doctor's mouth, neither Sandy nor Kirsten listened to what the doctor had to say, even though it could be important and vital for Ryan's well being, they figured they would find out later. All that matter was that Ryan was fine.

"When can we see him?" Sandy asked.

"I'm not positive; I'll inform you when you can. They are still finishing up on him, and he needs his rest."

"What about our other son, Seth? Is he okay?" Kirsten asked, totally interrupting the doctor.

"I, uh, I'm not your other son's doctor. But I'll see what I can find out for you."

"Yes, please, thank you."

As the doctor hesitantly left, Kirsten returned to her catatonic state, only this time she was worried about her son that she gave birth to seventeen years ago. If he… didn't make it, god forbid, she would never be whole again. She had raised him, watched him grow up. While she considered Ryan her son and loved him just as much as she loved Seth, Seth was hers by blood. And she didn't know what she would do without him.

"What about Marissa and Summer, should we call them?" Sandy asked her.

Kirsten hadn't even thought about the girls. They had been at the party when they left, they might even still be there. She supposed she probably should call them, even if they weren't her boys significant others, they had all managed to stay friends. They would want to know, but she didn't feel ready to notify people when she didn't know Seth's condition.

"Kiki? Sanford? Did Julie call you?" Caleb Nichol called from down the hall. He had arrived at the hospital just half an hour ago.

"No, dad, what are you doing here? How did you know?"

"Know about what, Kiki, I'm here because Marissa was in an accident, surely you know, you must have spoken to Julie." When Kirsten didn't answer her father, Caleb turned towards Sandy. "What's wrong with her, Sanford?" Then, noticing the cuts on Sandy's face, "And what happened to your face?"

"We were in a car accident; Seth, Ryan, and I."

"But, you're okay."

"Don't sound too disappointed, Cal. I'm alright; the collision didn't… impact me much. Ryan will be alright, we, uh, we don't know about Seth." Sandy spoke softly, even when taking a jab at his father-in-law.

"Oh. Did you ask the doctors? You can't always expect them to be on top of things! They're slow. I can-"

"We asked. Ryan's doctor is trying to find things out for us." Pause. "Why are you here?"

"Marissa and her friend, Seth's friend there-"

"Summer?"

"Yes, her. Marissa, Summer, and apparently Summer's new boyfriend, Zeff?"

"Zach."

"Right. They were in a car accident a few hours ago-" Sandy dropped on the seat, creating a thud, making Kirsten jump out of her reverie.

"At the intersection of Marble and Kane?"

"Yes, how did-" Realization dawned. "Oh."

"Oh, my god." Kirsten said. "How? The boys…"

"Who was driving?" Sandy asked.

"Zach, apparently he was drunk."

Kirsten was thrown back into her own world. How were the boys going to react when they found out that it was their ex-girlfriends, and current friends, that slammed into them? Right now, Kirsten wanted nothing more than to slam Zach's head repeatedly into the ground. She hoped he died. She wouldn't blame the girls though. She didn't know why they got into the car with him, or let him drive but she was not going to blame them.

"How are the girls? Are they okay?" Kirsten asked, she didn't ask about Zach.

"Marissa is fine, just a broken arm and minor wounds, she'll be fine."

"What about Summer?"

"I don't know, Kiki." Caleb answered impatiently. "I'm not responsible for her."

"Dad! She's just a girl! Are her parents here?"

"I think her father is."

"Sandy, I'm going to go see Neil and Julie, call me if you hear anything, okay?"

"Sure, sweetie." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and a tight hug before she left with a glare directed to her father. "This is… insane. I…ahh!" Sandy yelled and slammed his fist into the wall behind him. "I just… they aren't telling us anything about Seth, and we can't even see Ryan yet!"

Sandy had never shown much emotion in front of Caleb before, other than hate towards him. So when he broke down like that, he was surprised. And clueless as to how to handle it, so he walked away to try and find information on his grandson's condition.

That's it for the first chapter, please review!


	2. The Blame Game and Good News

Disclaimer and summary in first chapter.

AN: Ok, second chapter up. I like this one, and I hope you guys will too! And I must be honest, I love Julie Cooper, I think she's awesome, a bitch, yes, but I'm trying to use her bitch to do good, lol.

Broken Seatbelts

Chapter 2: The Blame Game and Good News

Kirsten walked down the hall looking for Julie. She had gotten the general area where her friend/stepmother might be. She was still reeling, but was better, less angry and less worried, mostly because she knew Seth had to be okay and that she would soon see Ryan was okay with her own eyes.

She found Julie Cooper-Nichol and Neil Roberts at the end of the hall, both of them were seated and looked slightly panicked. There were also two women, whom she didn't know. But quickly put two and two together; Zach's family.

"Julie?" Julie looked up and jumped from her seat and embraced her only real friend.

"What are you doing here? Did Cal call?" Julie asked letting go of her friend.

"No, apparently, your kid ran into my kids."

"No, oh, Kiki!" She hugged her again. "I'm so sorry. You know Marissa nor Summer were driving, it was Zach, Sum-"

"No, I know." Kirsten paused, thinking. "How are the girls? Are they okay?"

"There's still no word on the girls, but Zach-"

"I don't want to know anything about Zach unless he's dead." Kirsten's features were cold, hard and unforgiving. Julie simply nodded, sharing Kirsten's thoughts.

"What about the boys?"

"They said Ryan will be okay, eventually. He has a broken leg and a couple broken ribs. We don't know about Seth yet."

"Oh, Kiki, I am so sorry."

"Yes, well. I'm going to speak to Neil. Are they Zach's family?" Kirsten asked pointing towards the only other two people there other than Julie, Neil and herself.

"Yes. I haven't spoken to them. I don't plan to, either."

"What the hell happened? Why did the girls get in the car?" She still couldn't figure it out.

"I have no idea. All I know is it had something to do with that boy. He'll be behind bars before he can say his mother's name, if I have any say in it." As soon as Julie Cooper's threat was said, Kirsten's phone rang.

"Hello?...Hi Sandy… we can?... Okay… no, I'm with Julie… no word on the girls… I'll be over in a few minutes. Don't go in without me." Kirsten hung up her phone and turned to Julie. "That was Sandy; we can see Ryan, now. Call me once you hear something." Despite her ever-changing thoughts on Julie Cooper she hugged the woman.

Sandy was waiting outside of Ryan's hospital room, not going in quite yet because Kirsten asked him not to. And he wasn't sure how Ryan felt about him at this moment. He also couldn't believe the driver was someone they knew, that the boys were friends with. Caleb had gone to find out what he could about Seth but came back only to announce that no one knew. You would think Caleb Nichol would have more power than that. But Sandy figured nobody knew what was wrong with his baby boy. This only worried him more.

"Sandy? Ready to go in?" Kirsten suddenly appeared in front of him. He didn't answer her he just held his arm up in the direction of Ryan's door, letting her know she can go first. Kirsten stepped in first, taking a deep breath.

Ryan was lying in the middle of the hospital bed, looking smaller and scared. His face no longer had blood all over it, and a few scrapes and bruises, and the cut on his face was covered with some gauze, but some blood had soaked through the fabric. He had a cast on his right leg and his left leg had a brace on his knee. Once he saw his parents, because that's what they were to him; his parents, they had been for almost two years now, he smiled, or attempted to. It hurt to make any expressions.

"Oh, Ryan, sweetie!" Kirsten ran to him and gently hugged him, as to not hurt him any more than he already was. "How are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." It hurt to talk and his voice was a little groggy. "How's Seth? They wouldn't tell me anything."

"They won't tell us anything yet either. But you'll know as soon as we do."

Sandy stood in the corner, looking directly at Ryan, who noticed his weariness of coming across the room. They made eye contact and Ryan seemed to know exactly what Sandy was thinking.

"It wasn't your fault, Sandy." Sandy smiled and walked towards Ryan, embracing him and feeling the tears rush to his eyes. At least he knew one of his sons was okay and didn't blame him for their temporary handicap.

Julie Cooper was pacing the floor in front of her. And it was making Neil Roberts and every other person on the floor dizzy.

"Julie, would you stop? You're making me nauseous!" Neil told her. He was frustrated about his daughter and having the Newport Bitch making him nauseous was not helping.

"Well, at least we're in a hospital so if you get sick you won't have to crawl too far." Julie said snidely, he might be her daughter's best friend's father, but he was also the kid who got her daughter into the hospital in the first place's girlfriend's father. She knew it wasn't his fault, nor was it Summer's but Julie Cooper was angry and she needed something or someone to take it out on and she had not intention of even thinking of speaking to any of the Stevens'.

"What is taking them so long!" Julie yelled in frustration.

"Maybe you should calm down." Elaine Stevens said from her seat down the hall. She was brave to take on Julie Cooper, especially when Julie had a reason to rip her head off.

"Oh, that's easy for you to say. Your _son_ is just fine, even though this whole mess is his fault."

"It was an unfortunate accident."

"No, it wasn't. Your son got our girls into a very bad car accident because he was drunk! And it's not just our girls in the ER, but there are also two _others_ in there." Julie paused for a second, recalling Zachary Stevens feud with Seth Cohen. "It's a coincidence that his girlfriend's ex was in the other vehicle, isn't it?" And with that, she sat down.

I promise next chapter we'll know more about Seth and the girls.


	3. The Kids Are Okay

OOPS! As someone pointed out, in the first chapter I said Marissa had a broken arm and in the second chapter I said they didn't know anything on her, sooooo pretend we don't anything on Marissa, ok! Sry 'bout that, totally slipped my mind!

Broken Seatbelts

Chapter 3: The Kids are Okay

"Mr. Roberts?"

"Yes? Is my daughter okay?" Neil stood up as soon as his name was called. Julie, sitting a few seats over also paid close attention. She also noticed the Stevens paying attention to what the doctor was about to say so she glared at them until they turned.

"She has a concussion, but she should be just fine in time. She also has a broken wrist, as well as a fractured ankle and some minor wounds, but nothing permanent, she will be okay."

"Oh, thank god! Can I see her?"

"Sure, let me show you to her room." Neil started to follow the doctor but stopped as Julie said something to him.

"Neil, I'm going to call the Cohen's, they wanted to know once we knew anything alright? Oh, and say hi to Sum for me, okay?"

"Sure, thanks Julie." With that he stalked off, relieved that his daughter was okay.

Kirsten had been sitting with Ryan and Sandy for the past twenty minutes; they weren't really talking about anything important. They just talked about random things trying to ignore the actual situation and the fact that they hadn't heard anything on Seth. They hadn't told Ryan who had been driving the other car yet. They weren't sure when they would, another topic they were avoiding. Kirsten's cell phone rang, displaying Julie's cell phone number.

"Hi Julie… oh, that's good… I'll try and stop by later to see her… Have you heard anything on Marissa?.. No, us neither… Ryan's alright. Listen, I'm going to go, but I'll come by later… Okay, you too. Bye." Kirsten hung up her phone and noticed Sandy and Ryan staring at her with two completely different reasons.

"What's wrong with Marissa?"

"Um, Ryan…" Kirsten turned to Sandy, to answer the question, but he didn't seem to understand her expression. "You're tagged in, Sandy." With a large sigh, Sandy hesitantly answered.

"The car that ran into us was Zach's car. Summer and Marissa were also in the car."

"Summer's alright. But Julie hasn't heard anything on Marissa." Kirsten finished Sandy's sentence, knowing he didn't know the newly acquired information. "Zach's fine. It seems the cars ran to each other's passenger sides."

Ryan was silent. Usually, that wouldn't be something to be concerned about, but today was different. The fab four were all in the hospital, and no one knew the conditions of half of them. Ryan was confused; the people who hit them were his friends. He didn't know how to react to that. He was fucking pissed off though. He knew that much. And he was mostly pissed off at Zach. Ryan knew Zach had been drunk and he had started something with Seth that night. Something about him and Summer spending too much time together. They almost came to blows, but Summer stepped in and pulled Zach away, he didn't see them the rest of the night. He knew Marissa followed them, she said something about not having a ride.

"How's Summer?"

"She'll be okay, I think she broke her wrist and has a concussion."

"Can I see her?" He needed to know what happened.

"Oh, I don't think that's possible; you guys are both hurt badly, you guys should stay where you are." Kirsten was being protective; it was understandable though.

Summer's head hurt. Her wrist hurt. Her ankle hurt. Everything hurt. She couldn't believe she was in a car accident. And she was so angry and disappointed with herself that she had gotten into the car with Zach; he was so drunk. She didn't know anything on Marissa or Zach, but she knew how she was; horrible! And she probably looked like shit, too. She turned her head towards the door once she heard it open, but realized that moving was a no-no. Her dad walked in with a concerned and kind of disgusted look on his face.

"Summer! Why did you get into that car?"

"Oh thanks, dad! I'm fine! I wasn't just in a car accident with my boyfriend! I'm totally fine!"

"I'm sorry. I just don't understand it!"

"I know, neither do I. I just…" She didn't want to tell him why she got into the car. "How's Marissa? Zach?"

"_Zach_ is fine. Marissa, however, we haven't heard anything yet. Julie is keeping me and the Cohen's updated."

"The Cohen's came?"

"Actually…" Neil Roberts didn't want to tell her this part. He liked to bring good news into his daughter's life, not bad. But he knew he had to. And he knew she would be devastated; he knew she was still close with Cohen and even if she wouldn't admit it, she still loved him. "The car you ran into was Sandy Cohen's. The boys were also in the car."

Summer stared at him in disbelief. He couldn't be right, there was no way he was right.

"No. No fucking way! You're lying!" Her dead shook his head. "Are they okay? Is…is Seth?"

"Sandy got away with a few scratches, but as far as I know Ryan is okay, but is hurt fairly bad."

"Seth?" He didn't answer. "Dad, Seth! Is Seth okay?"

"Nobody knows yet. Kirsten or Julie will call me."

"Can I be alone, please?" Neil looked shocked but obeyed his daughter's request and left.

It was all her fault, if she hadn't let Zach drive, they would be okay. Hell, if she hadn't even spoken to Cohen tonight Zach wouldn't have gotten drunk and forced her and Marissa to get in the car. It was all her fault. If Seth or Marissa didn't… she would die. She would die of guilt. She would never be able to forgive herself or forgive Zach.

Zach was an entirely different story. Obviously they were over, he almost killed her _and_ her friends! And Zach had changed; at first he was a sweet, cute boy that she could have fun with but lately, he was angry and mean, once or twice he had been a little rough with her. Okay, not once or twice, every time they made out. And tonight he had been… scary.

Julie Cooper was sitting in a horribly decorated hospital waiting room after finding out her daughter would be fine, that she was just in surgery to have a metal rod removed from her calf. She would be able to see her once she was out of surgery.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cohen?" Doctor Green walked in the door to Ryan's room and continued when the older of the three people in the room stood up and turned to him. "I'm Doctor Green, I'm Seth's doctor." Kirsten and Sandy both rushed closer to him.

"How is he?"

"You're son is in critical condition; it appears that, because of the collision, a fairly large piece of metal was wedged into his abdomen," Kirsten gasped and fell against Sandy's side, "we were able to remove the metal and stop the internal bleeding but he still hasn't regained consciousness; we're unsure of when he will, but we suspect it won't be too long. He also dislocated his right shoulder and broke his right arm also. He is currently in ICU, we want to keep him there over night, and then we'll move him into a private room."

"Will he be okay, though?" Sandy asked.

"Honestly, at this point anything can change, but we are confident he will be alright, in time." He stressed the last part.

Ryan heard every word the doctor said and watched as the Cohen's fell apart before his eyes. Sandy thanked the doctor and held Kirsten tightly as she cried. Seth had to be okay, even the doctor thinks he will.

Ok! Now you know how Seth and Marissa are.


	4. The Stroy of the Night

AN: _Italics _are flashbacks.

Broken Seatbelts

Chapter 4: The Story Of the Night

Summer Roberts was lying on her oh-so-comfortable hospital bed, flipping through the channels on the outdated television set, not really paying attention to what she was watching. She didn't even notice when her door opened and Kirsten Cohen stepped in.

"Summer?"

"Kirsten! Oh, my god! Is Seth okay?"

"He's in ICU."

"Oh, my god!"

"Oh, no! The doctor just wants to keep him there over night, he said that he thinks he'll be fine, that's not really reassuring I know, but that's all we have. Seth had a piece of metal in him. He needed surgery, but they said he should be okay." Kirsten sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than reassuring the scared and hurt girl.

"I'm so sorry, Kirsten. If I hadn't-"

"Don't play the 'what if' game. I've done it over a thousand times in my head, but it doesn't work. And it is _not_ your fault." Kirsten's voice strongly opinionatedand showed no room for change. "It was Zach's. Now, I know he was, or is, but I hope not-"

"Please. He almost killed my best friends and… he… He's just not my boyfriend."

"Good, because I plan on sending his sorry ass to jail." Kirsten's features softened as she began to ask her next question. "Summer, what happened tonight?"

_Summer Roberts walked out of the little girl's room with some newly applied mascara and lipstick. She was at the Riviera Charity Auction. Not by choice, of course. She only came because she felt she owed it to Zach; he had been on her ass about spending too much time with Cohen. But Cohen was one of her best friends, did he really think she would stop seeing him just for him? No way. Although, she could spend more time with Zach and that's what tonight was; even though Cohen, Coop, and Chino were also here. At least she wouldn't get bored when Zach went to 'chill' with the water polo players. _

_As she was walking towards her table she noticed Zach and Seth having a discussion near the patio, maybe they were getting along. Marissa was also there, standing closer to Seth and more towards the patio, but she seemed intrigued and a tad bit worried. Well, the thought of them getting along was ruined when she saw Zach yell at Seth, she could tell he was yelling because his face was red and the veins in his neck were popping out. She rushed over towards them, arriving just milliseconds before Zach's fist jutted out, hitting Seth in the chin. Summer yelled out at Zach and ran to Seth's side, asking him if he was okay._

"_What the hell did you do that for?" Summer asked Zach, all the while pushing him back, hard. _

"_He's still in love with you! And you him! And you seem to forget that I'm your boyfriend!"_

"_Zach, I don't love Seth, he's my friend, and friends hang out." Summer tried to ignore the hurt face that was placed on Seth's face when she said she didn't love him. But Summer had to distract Zach before he causes more of a scene. She noticed Zach sway as he tried to find his balance. "Are you drunk?"_

"_So what if I am?"_

"_Come on, Zach. Let's go." Summer grabbed Zach's arm and steadied him. She then turned Seth and Marissa. "I'm sorry, Cohen." He nodded to her, understandingly. And she knew that he knew her apology wasn't just for the pain in his chin._

"_Sum, I'll come with you. I need a ride anyway. Later, Seth!" Marissa waved to Cohen and ran to Summer and Zach. Summer knew her friend didn't need a ride home; she was just coming to make sure her friend was okay, which Summer more than appreciated. She didn't fell like being alone with Drunk Zach._

_They all made it to Zach's SUV without Zach puking, much. But when Summer went to reach for Zach's pocket for Zach's keys, he roughly pushed her hand away and stepped over to the passenger side door and opened it for Summer._

"_Milady, your carriage awaits you." Then he started cracking up when he realized his accent sounded more Southern than British. _

"_Ha, that's funny Zach, give me your keys." When she reached for him, he grabbed her arm and easily lifted her up by said arm into the SUV without a problem and closed the door on her. When she opened the door, he violently opened it and slammed it shut again. Marissa was behind him yelling at him to stop. But he just turned to her._

"_You either get in the car or run along!" _

_Summer saw Marissa move to the back of the car, and she prayed Marissa wouldn't play the hero. Her prayers were answered when she heard the back door open. Marissa, you idiot._

"_Sum, you-" Marissa was interrupted as Zach got into the car with a mad Cheshire cat grin on his face. _

"_You girls ready to roll?" He laughed crazily again. Summer had no idea what he had been drinking but he was so not a normal drunk. And as far as Summer was concerned, she was not ready to roll so she leaned over to grab the keys from Zach once again only to be pushed back again by Zach. Thud. Her head hit the glass window and Marissa shrieked._

"_Sum?"_

"_I'm okay, Coop. Zach, give me the keys! You're going to get us killed, dammit!" _

_Zach looked at her and started the engine. The tires made a screeching sound as it took off through the parking lot and made a right onto the Boulevard, clocking at seventy miles per hour. Both girls were completely terrified, but the speed didn't silence their pleas for Zach to stop the car. The car was out of control, weaving in different directions._

_The last thing Summer remembered were two bright lights._

"I'm so sorry, Kirsten!" By the time Summer finished her story, she was crying. "I should have stopped him!"

"No, baby, it's not your fault, shh, it's okay." Kirsten hugged the scared, broken girl in her arms. It wasn't the girls fault, and Kirsten would never blame it on her.

"But Seth could…"

"No, he can't and he won't. He's left us one too many times and I will _not_ let him do it again." After what seemed like an hour, Kirsten's cell phone rang. "Hello?"

The other end was heard clearly by both Kirsten and Summer.

"He's awake."

Oooooh, cliffhanger! It might take me a few days to get the next chapter up, I've got a bunch of tests coming up, but it should be posted either Sunday or Monday.


	5. The Times All Come Together

Broken Seatbelts

Chapter 5: The Feelings All Come Together

Seth felt high, not that he would know what being high felt like, but he guessed this would be what it would feel like. His eyes are open; but he couldn't see. He blinked a few times, his vision blurring, but at least he could see, somewhat, and as he moved his eyes back and forth, up and down, his vision came back fully, but part of him wished it hadn't; his head was dizzy. The room was spinning- _Whoa, what room? Where am I? Why does it smell like … old people?_ That's when he noticed the IV beside the bed; he was apparently lying on; the tacky wallpaper; the really bad painting of a sailboat; the bright lights shining behind and above his head. He was in the hospital. The one thing he couldn't figure out was why. Why was he in a hospital bed and in pain? Sure, the logical answer would be that something had happened. But, what?

He heard a door open and saw a short woman with curly blonde hair in her mid-thirties step in. Seth guessed she was a nurse, seeing as she was wearing scrubs with little teddy bears on it. She didn't even look at him; she just checked his stats and was about to leave until Seth grunted, trying to say 'hi' but failing immensely. The nurse turned her head to look at him, a look of shock and surprise were shown on her face, but then were soon replaced with a soft smile.

"You're awake! I'll go get your doctor, you just sit tight!" She giggled, thinking her joke at his lack of ability to move funny. As soon as she left the room, Seth tried to move around; only realizing it pained him even more than he thought possible. He felt like someone chewed hole in his stomach and the soaked his muscles in acid and then wrung them out by hand. He didn't have much time to think about his pains; another person walked in the door, this time it was a man in his mid-forties and had a reciting hairline and Buddy Holly glasses.

"Well, Mr. Cohen, I knew you would wake just fine." The doctor said as he checked Seth's vitals.

"What…" Seth coughed and his voice was scratchy. "What happened?"

"You were in an accident, Mr. Cohen. I'll let your family fill you in on the details, but first we must check you over to see if you have any other injuries…" As the doctor spoke and went through the process of checking Seth over, Seth's mind was reeling. What happened? Were his parents okay? Ryan? The last thing he remembered was getting in the car with his dad and Ryan, his face hurt and all he wanted to do was lie down so he lied to his dad and told him he was exhausted, and got him to agree to allow Seth not to wear his seatbelt. He could be very persuasive when he wanted to be. He had lain down and he fell asleep within minutes, apparently he really was tired. But he couldn't remember what happened, he just hoped everyone was okay and that their situations didn't become any more telenovela-ish.

Ryan Atwood felt a wave of relief pass through him when the doctor told him and Sandy that Seth was awake. He just hoped they'd see each other before Seth turns into an old Jewish man playing backgammon by the pool with his dentures sitting in a cup of warm water. Sandy had called Kirsten, who was with Summer, and then left telling Ryan he'd be back later.

Ryan understood their exaggerated concern for Seth; he was their son. Something Ryan was not, although it did feel like he was. He knew they loved him, but sometimes he was envious of Seth, envious of the love of a family of his own. But Ryan Atwood was the plus one in the Cohen household, and he was okay with that, because some love is better than no love.

"Tell him I'm sorry." Summer bowed her head down in shame.

"No, Summer, it's not your fault."

"I know, I just can't…get everything out of my head." Summer paused, realizing that Kirsten's son just woke up. "Go see your son, Kirsten. He needs you." Kirsten nodded to Summer and leaned down to kiss the girl's forehead and give her a one arm embrace before grabbing her purse and leaving to see her baby boy.

Summer was so relieved Seth was okay. Even though Kirsten thought differently; Summer still felt, even if only slightly, responsible for the accident. And if anything worse had happened to Seth; she'd never forgive herself. If she and Marissa-_ Oh, my god! Marissa!_

Kirsten walked up to the room Seth was in and saw Sandy leaning against the door outside looking distraught.

"Sandy? Is something wrong? Why aren't you in there?"

"I was waiting for you, figured it'd be less… intense if we went in alone, or something. I don't know." Kirsten understood how he was feeling; even though they knew their son was fine, or would be, the thought of losing him, and not just for the summer was in itself intense. She reached over to him and gave him a sweet kiss on the corner of his mouth and then moved towards the door.

As soon as they walked and saw Seth, with his eyes open, all their fears were instantly wiped away. Kirsten was first to reach him and embraced him so tightly that he had to shrug her off. Sandy was next, but at least he was a little more careful. A little.

"What happened? I don't remember. All I remember is getting in the car. Oh, my god, did we get hit by a monster truck? A bus? Mom? Dad? Is Ryan okay? Are you okay? What's going on?" Okay, the accident didn't change his ability to ramble at a dozen words per second.

"Well, we were in an accident-"

"Really. I hadn't noticed." Was Seth's dry answer. "Is Ryan okay?"

"Ryan's fine. Well, not fine, but… yeah, he's okay." Sandy paused to hear the sight of relief pass between his son's lips. "It was… a drunk driver." At Kirsten's look, Sandy just shrugged; he wasn't ready to tell his son who the drunk driver was. So Kirsten did.

"Honey, Zach was the other driver." For the first time in a while, Seth Cohen was speechless; shocked; scared.

"What… but… Sum…is she?"

"Summer is alright, just a few injuries. And Marissa will be okay." At this Sandy turned to her with a questioning gaze. "Julie called me before I got here."

"Can I see her?"

"Oh, sweetie, no. You're not in the shape to be visiting anyone, but she'll probably be out before you, so she could come see you, okay, baby?" Kirsten saw the flash of disappointment on her son's face and felt bad that she had seen Summer before he could.

"Has the doctor…?" Sandy asked.

"Yeah, guess I should have worn the seatbelt, huh?" He chuckled and saw the Jewish guilt seep onto his dad's face. "It's not your fault, dad. I wouldn't have worn it even if you had told me to." Sandy took a deep breath and decided not to pick it open; his son just woke up and he wanted some quality family hospital time.

"That is true." After a few minutes of small talk, Seth tuned his parents out, he didn't want to tell them but he was in pain. He chose to ignore it, though, because then it would make him sleep and he just wanted the company of his parents, consciously, even if he wasn't participating.

Ok, I want to get some SS interaction next chapter, so hopefully I'll get that up soon.


	6. The Past and the Present

AN: ok, I'm skipping ahead like a month, and there is SS in it so yay!

Broken Seatbelts

Chapter 6: The Past and the Present

It had been a month since the accident. All the kids had healed. Only Seth had some trouble, but it wasn't much; it just hurt sometimes. But the doctor said he'd be as good as new in no time. All Seth could think was that it had been a month and he was still occasionally limping around the house trying to dull the pain in his stomach. Sometimes he wasn't sure if that had gotten the metal out of him entirely. He was also still puzzled by how a piece of his father's car had been shoved into his stomach, he figured it was a part of his car door, up near the window; it really was the only thing that made sense, it probably got smashed in the collision. The only reason he knew it was his father's car was because the surgeons told them the paint was blue, and Zach's SUV was black.

He hadn't seen Zach since that night, and he wasn't planning on seeing him either, but he figured it was inevitable, they went to the same school, but his parents got the dean to switch their schedules around.

Summer and Marissa had been spending much of their free time at the Cohen household, not that any of them minded; Seth and Ryan enjoyed their company; Kirsten was glad that the house wasn't always filled with testosterone; and Sandy didn't care one way or the other. About four or five nights of the week the girls stayed over for dinner and two or three of the nights they slept over. Although, Sandy and Kirsten didn't mind them sleeping over, the girls had to sleep in the guest room.

Marissa and Ryan were friends, they kept insisting, but they'd never be friends, especially when they acted like a couple every time she was over. But Marissa had Alex, which Seth used as a daily image. And Ryan… Ryan was fine on his own, it was about time, too, the kid just never seemed to be single for more than twenty four hours!

Seth and Summer were also acting like a couple, only they didn't have other halves. They both wanted more but at the same time were content with their closeness without a commitment. For now anyway. Their relationship included snuggling up while watching a movie, or holding hands while out. It wasn't gradual; the moment they first saw each other after the accident they had a silent, mutual agreement of some sorts. They never did anything more than the snuggling or the hand holding, but to everyone else who knew their situation, knew they would eventually. And everyone who didn't know their situation would assume they were together.

Summer was lying by the pool in her FCUK jeans and a plain black Calvin Klein tank top, listening to her i-pod with her eyes closed. She was staying over night tonight; her dad was out of town. It was late, and she was tired but she was so comfortable and the air was just right. She was listening to some new music she added to her itunes; Oasis. She wouldn't have known anyone was there if that person hadn't poked her side, causing her to jump and almost drop her i-pod.

"You jerk!" Summer exclaimed as she pushed Seth roughly. But her anger quickly faded as she saw the pain etched onto Seth's face. "Oh, my god! I'm sorry." She apologized and turned fully to Seth, forgetting her i-pod entirely, and hugging him lightly.

"Nah, its okay, its good. I mean, I didn't just recently have a piece of my car in me!" Seth joked as he wrapped his arms around the only girl, aside from his mother, that he ever loved. He laughed to let her know he was joking. "So how was school?"

Seth had opted not to go to school, that was one good thing about being in a car accident; guilt trips on the parents were easy to come by.

"Ugh, it was school, what do you think?" They were still in an embrace and Seth shifted out of it to sit on the lawn chair and opening his arms to signal for her to come join him. She did, sitting in between his legs, with her back resting on his chest and his arms wrapped around her. The simple feel of her subdued the pain every time. "I saw Zach today. He tried to talk to me, but Ryan told him to back off." There was a silence as Seth waited for Summer to continue. "It's not fair that he got off with barely a scratch, while you, Ryan, and Marissa-"

"And you." She had been excluding herself from them when talking about the accident because she still felt as if she was to blame, and Seth knew this.

"-got hurt bad."

"I know, Sum. It's not fair, but we are all fine. Marissa's fine, Ryan's fine, my dad's fine, and you and I are fine." Summer was about to protest but Seth cut her off. "Now, I'm not saying let's forgive and play Dungeon's and Dragons until the little wee hours of the night, because, well frankly, I will not be playing with any of his dragons in any of my dungeons." Seth, realizing his perverted sentence regressed. "Okay, I take that back, because that sounded more than wrong and that's not what I was trying to convey, but the point is that he'll get his. Eventually. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but eventually."

She craned her neck to look at him, it hurt but it was worth it. He was looking down at her with an understanding smile. She un-tangled herself from him, got up and leaned down to give him a kiss on the cheek. Seth was shocked by the feel of her lips on his cheek, but hid it.

"I'm tired. Goodnight, Cohen." Seth watched her as she walked away; it felt like hour before she got to the door. He just realized that she made the first move; she kissed him on the cheek! That was like a gold mine! They both knew that they were playing a game until one of them made the first move, but neither had, and that was mainly because of their reoccurring insecurities.

Seth was wracking his brain, trying to decide what he should do with this new turn of events. Maybe he should try the whole coffee/hot dog stand thing again. Or maybe he should do it the simple; kiss her and tell her that he loves her.

But what if that kiss on the cheek wasn't a first move? What if it was just that? A kiss on the cheek; a thank you.

He decided not to do anything about it because if it was just a 'thank you' kiss he'd feel like Captain Stupid. Not to mention, their little game would be over, and Seth didn't want the game to end unless the relationship was progressing.

Summer skipped on up to the guest room. Skipping? Odd, but it felt right. Just like when she kissed Seth on the cheek. It was pure instinct, and it felt right. It always felt right with him. Even way back in the summer before; at the whore-motel, in that puke worthy bed; the breakfast in the morning at the one star diner; the way he protectively held her close to him when she saw Coop's limp body in Chino's arms. And to this day it has always felt right, and will always feel right. But she's too scared of being hurt again, because she wouldn't make it if he hurt her again.

So she stays close to him, but she won't put her heart on the line again.


	7. The Voices of Reason and A Mother’s Love

Omg, thanks for all the reviews, they are awesome, I really appreciate them, they are my motivation!

**Broken Seatbelts**

Chapter 7: The Voices of Reason and A Mother's Love

Ryan lied down on his bed and looked out his window that faced the pool, in the left corner he saw Seth and Summer cuddled up on a pool chair. He did not understand their relationship. All he knew was that they were both going to get hurt unless they stopped it or made out or something. He supposed he should take his own advice but Marissa was in a…. relationship. With a female. And although it provided pleasant imagery, he would still prefer her. She was untouchable though. And he could deal with that.

He saw Summer get off Seth and lean down and kiss him on the cheek. And he also saw Seth's brief look of shock, the one that Summer hadn't seen. He saw her leave and saw Seth sit there and analyze what just went down.

Those kids are crazy. Craziest ever known to God and man, alike.

Three.

Two.

One.

Seth Cohen appeared in his doorway, already rambling about the events that had just taken place.

"…but I'm not going to do anything about it, Ryan, no, I'm not. Because that would ruin our already fragile relationship. So, I'm going to let her lead this… thing. Because that is the right thing to do, Ryan. Yep."

"Okay."

"That's it? That's all you have to say about this? This is like, a milestone, a big, ostrich sized obstacle in our relationship and you say 'okay'?" Seth shook his head at his friend. "Some brother you are."

"Hey, if you want to screw up your life and get hurt. Bad. Then, okay."

"So, wait, you think I should do something then? That's what you're saying. I should, like, buy her flowers or offer her my letterman jacket, and ask her to go steady. Only I don't have a letterman jacket. Do you? Does the soccer team get them? Can I borrow-"

"Seth! No, we do not get letterman jackets. And even if we did I wouldn't give you mine so that you could ask Summer to go steady."

"Well, Ryan, what do I do?"

"Talk to her maybe."

"That would be logical."

"Yes, it would be. But it's your decision, so… decide."

"What If she doesn't want me? I'd screw this closeness we have going on up. I don't want to screw the closeness, Ryan. I'd rather screw her. Ha, kidding. No I'm really not." Frustrated, he picked up a pillow and threw it on the ground. "Damnit! I need a new GP,

RA."

"Good point?"

"Game plan."

"Ah, okay. Well, why don't you figure that out while I sleep?"

"Aw, is wittle Ry-Ry tired?" Seth mocked him as he yawned. Ryan took the pillow from behind him and chucked it at his surrogate brother.

"Yes, I am. Now leave."

"Leaving, Mr. McGrump."

That kid would be the death of himself.

* * *

Marissa Cooper was listening to her best friend, Summer Roberts, ramble on about her boyfriend- _whoops, sorry her non-boyfriend_. It didn't make sense to her, or Ryan she supposed, but when in a room with the two, you could literally cut the sexual tension with a knife. And it was flat out annoying.

"… I just hope he doesn't think anything of it. I'm not ready for what he wants."

"Sum, do you even know what he wants?"

"No. But I'm not ready for it. I don't want to commit to him, okay?"

"Okay, but why, you are obviously still in love with him."

"Ew. No I'm not."

"Um, flashback to last summer, Sum?"

"Right. Sorry. I know. I'm still in love with him, but I just can't. He'll either leave, cheat, or get bored. And I will not let him hurt me."

"But isn't that what high schools about?"

"What? Getting your heartbroken time and time again by the same guy?"

"No, living." With the confused look Summer gave her, Marissa continued. "You're not living, Sum. You're coasting, pretending, whatever. But you're not living. And you'll end up hurting yourself and him more than a possible bad break up."

"When did you get so smart?" Before Marissa started to answer, Summer answered her own question with a giggle. "Oh, right, when you started sleeping with my ex's ex! Who's a girl?"

"Ha, ha, ha. When did you get so funny? Oh, right, when you started dating your ex who you're still deeply in love with, and who you're yo-yo-ing with!"

"Yo-yo-ing, Coop?"

* * *

Seth Cohen was in a deep slumber, probably dreaming about Summer and comic books. Kirsten Cohen watched her baby sleep. She had come so close to losing him. He was the best thing that ever happened to her, he took precedence over anything and everything in her life.

She was sitting on the edge of his bed watching him breathe, just to reassure herself that he still was breathing. She looked around his room and saw the various posters of bands she had never heard of, his computer, his untouched guitar, and his various pictures; mostly of Summer and him, some of Ryan and Marissa. But she was most surprised by the picture she saw of him and her at the beach when he was about nine or ten; she was behind him with her arms around him, planting a kiss on his right cheek while he was laughing. The picture made her cry, she wished they were still that close, she wished that they spent more time together. So she made a promise to herself; an early New Year's resolution; she would make more time for her baby boy.

She sniffled a little and had a few tears running down her face, but they weren't sad anymore; they were happy because she knew her son was a wonderful man.

"Mom? That you?"

"Yeah, sweetie, it's me." She got off the bed and walked to him and leaned down to give him the long hug she had been waiting for. He hugged her back.

"Are… you okay? What's with the emotion? Dad's the hugger."

"I just love you." Seth sat up, still hugging his mother, but strengthening the hold.

"I love you too, mom." He knew that was the ultimate and unlimited pass for everyone he knew to call him a mama's boy, but he didn't care because she was his mother and he shouldn't be embarrassed to tell her he loves her.

After a good ten minutes, Kirsten pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I… You scared me."

"Mom, it was, like, a month ago."

"I know. Just… Don't ever scare me like that again, okay?"

"Ok." For some reason, he understood.

* * *

Ok, that last part is kinda cheesy, I just like the mother-son bonding moments, I think their sweet! I'm going to try to get something on Zach next chapter, but don't hold me to it, lol, I might get off track.

And, sweet! I figured out the ruler thingy!


	8. The Undying Loves and the Charges

Wow, okay, I know long time no update, really sry! I had all these stupid tests, and the SATs! Ew! My mom was hogging my computer all the time because she's been looking for a job (she was laid off awhile back) but she found a job (thank god! Having your mother in your 1 bedroom apartment 24/7 is not fun) so I should be able to update quicker! On with the show!

Broken Seatbelts

Chapter 8: The Undying Loves and the Charges

_Yum, chocolate mousse, chili cheese fries, soda, and a greasy burger. The makings of a perfect lunch. Too bad it'll probably kill me in fifty years. Oh, well, that's not now! _Marissa thought as she bit into the overly huge burger in front of her. She loved nothing more than a cholesterol filled meal after an hour of pre-cal. _I mean, really! What's the point? I'm going to live off my step daddy's wealth until I croak! No need for extra sleep time._

She was sitting beside Ryan and was vaguely listening to him talk. She thought she probably should listen, how often _does _the kid even speak? But she knew he was talking about Zach, she'd heard his name interjected when she put her burger down to take a sip of her soda; you know, that split second that you're not enjoying your meal and anticipating the feel of the cool, bubbly liquid flowing down your throat and settling in your stomach; that split second that would might be able to hear a gunshot, just maybe. Well, anyway during that split second she heard 'Zach' and 'kill.' She could only guess what the guy had meant.

"…took my pants off, made sweet monkey love with the… uh, toilet bowl." Marissa turned sharply towards him, gazing at him questioningly, while still enjoying the feel of the straw between her lips and the soda's taste on her tongue. "I've always wanted to see if that would work."

"What? Making sweet monkey love with a toilet?"

"No, the saying something random and, in my case, entirely indecent to catch the listener, well, uh, _not_ listening."

"You're spending too much time with Seth again, Ry. It's hazardous to my health; I need an average dose of normalcy weekly, and Seth is anything but normal. A minute with him is already cutting it close."

"Yeah, I know and now he's back to talking about Summer all the damn time again! I mean, I get it, yeah, she's like the epitome of hot," noticing her look he quickly covered, "Well, you know, aside from you."

"No, no, Sum, is hot."

"So, do you, ah, ever think about her… you know, like that?" Marissa stared at him blankly before shaking the stare out long enough to come up with an answer.

"Yep. All the time. Sometimes, I think about how _hot _it would be to make out with her _right in front of you._" Having her beautiful lunch ruined, she quickly stood up and gathered her trash and walked away from the table, bowing her head and laughing.

"Th-that would be hot."

"What would be hot?" Summer arrived at Ryan's table to see him completely lost in thought, staring at a blank paper. "Uh, hello? Ryan?" He finally looked up, with a blush on his face. "What would be hot?"

"Uh… yeah, I gotta go." He quickly got up and headed in the same direction Marissa had.

"Ew, Chino! You forgot your garbage!" Summer called out to him but to no avail. "Ooooh, Chino." She said with delight after seeing the unopened candy bar.

* * *

"Hey! Seth!" Ryan called out to his brother, and finally saw his mop of hair turn in his direction. "Have you seen Marissa?"

"Nah, dawg. I ain't seen Coopa'."

"Uh, Seth?"

"I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about. I mean, most of our generation speaks like that, and I just wanted to see the appeal of it. And I gotta say it's a lot funner than non-ghetto-slanged English."

"Funner isn't a word."

"Yeah, but it should be. Everyone says it."

"No, Seth, they don't."

"Well, then I guess they should. And why are you looking for Marissa? Finally decided to declare your undying love for her… again?"

Yeah, Ryan loved her. Yeah, Ryan wanted more than their newfound friendship; it just wasn't really working for him. But Marissa Cooper was with someone. A girl to be more precise. But nonetheless, taken. And it offered a nice visual, that he was sure Seth used just as often if not more, with all that worked up sexual tension caused by Summer, than he did.

"She's with Alex, you know. And she seems happy."

"Yeah, but would she be happier with you?" Leaving his brother in a daze with his question, Seth nodded to him and proceeded towards the raven haired beauty eating a candy bar at their regular table. Walking up to his love, but non-girlfriend, he reached into his back pocket and handed her a piece of paper.

"Homework, Cohen? Gee, thanks, but I think I'll pass."

"You weren't in English this morning."

"I wasn't feeling well."

"You also missed Calculus."

"I forgot my keys at home."

"You're coming over tonight."

"I need them for going home tomorrow, Seth. Step-monster will probably be passed out, and Daddy is away on 'business', I need some way to get inside."

"Sum, what's wrong?"

She breathed in but faltered to breathe out. She didn't want to tell him what happened earlier causing her to miss her two morning classes. She put her candy bar down and slumped in her seat and finally let out her breath.

Noticing her stalling, Seth sat down beside her with his legs facing her, each knee on both sides of the bench. She was still facing forward and he put his hand on her lower back, encouraging her to tell him what had happened.

"Summer, you know you can tell me."

"I know, Cohen." She smiled brightly, and fake-ly to him. "I just- it's Zach."

"What happened? What did he do?" Summer felt him tense up beside her.

"He just wanted to talk, to tell me how sorry he was that he had gotten us into the accident. But," Summer laughed, airily, "he wasn't sorry about almost killing you. Or Ryan. Or Sandy."

"Are you, uh, okay?"

"Yeah, he just really… pissed me off, you know? Saying shit like, 'Oh, baby, I didn't mean to hurt you,' 'I hope we can go back to the way we were'." She scoffed. "As if I would ever want to get back with him. I mean, he almost killed the people I care about most."

"What'd you say to him?" Seth questioned her, looking down onto the bench.

"What do you _think_ I said to him?" She stared at him incredulously. "What, you think I said 'Okay, let's give it another go around'?"

"No, Sum, I-"

"Or maybe, seeing as I'm such a slut, I jumped him right then and there!" She got up, gathered her things and began to walk away, but turned to back to Seth. "Screw you, Cohen. I told him to fuck off, and that we would never be together again because he hurt _you_." And with that she walked away leaving a stunned Seth Cohen at a lost for words, something that didn't occur to often.

* * *

Walking into his lavishly furnished home, Seth Cohen had a look of utter depression on his face. He was devastated at Summer's reaction earlier that day; he hadn't meant it in an insulting way at all, he just wanted to know what she had said to him.

He would have walked straight upstairs if his mother hadn't called out to him.

"Seth, honey, we have to talk to you." Ever since that night that his mother had come into his room, he didn't want to disappoint her.

"What's going on?" He said, just then noticing the abundance of people scattered in his living room; his father, Ryan, Marissa and her mother, his grandfather, two men in suits he didn't recognize and finally Summer, who was looking anywhere but at him.

"Seth, maybe you should come in and sit down?" Kirsten Cohen ushered her son into the intimidating room. "Are you feeling okay? Was school okay?"

"Mom, I'm fine. Can you just please tell me what's going on here?"

"We've pressed charges against Zachary." It was Sandy telling him this. They had danced around it for a little while; putting it off. But they finally decided it was time; if they didn't do it now, they'd never get around to it.

"Okay." Seth simply shrugged. Why would they be so cautious about telling him? Zach deserves everything he has coming to him and more.

Seth turned around and left the room taking the steps two at a time, leaving everyone confused by his reaction.

* * *

Okay, so maybe she reacted a little too strongly to Cohen's question, maybe, most likely, he didn't mean to offend. And, yes, she should apologize and that's what she was planning on doing after he has some time to think about the charges on Zach.

She should really go for a manicure.

Five minutes is enough time to reflect. Excusing herself from the adults in the room who were sorting out the minor details, Summer followed Seth's trail to his bedroom.

Reaching his door she knocked lightly and patiently awaited his response.

"Yeah?"

"It's me, can I come in?"

"When can't you?"

She slowly pushed the door open and cautiously walked in and found him sitting on his bed, leaning against the wall.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Um, look, I'm sorry about this afternoon, I overreacted…"

"Yeah, ya did. But that's okay. I just, you're not like mad anymore are you?"

"Yeah, no I'm not. I don't think I ever was, I was just riled up or something."

He smiled softly and opened his arms to her, to which she let him take her in.

"Sum…" Seth started, nervously. "I... I, um..."

"Cohen, use full sentences to express your thoughts, wants and needs. We learned that in like the third grade, Seth. I think it's time you started-"

"I love you."

"Oh."

Ooh, cliffhanger!


	9. The Confessions of a NotSo Dramatic Pri

Here ya go, the next part you have been dying for! Lol.

Broken Seatbelts

Chapter 9: The Confessions of a Not-So Dramatic Princess and a Destined Couple

"I love you."

"Oh."

Summer sat up quickly and tensely, both hands grasping at his sheets. She felt kind of woozy; his carpet was spinning.

"Summer? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. But… Summer, I do. Love you. And I just can't not. And I can't go on like this. With you so close to me, but I can't kiss you. I can do everything else; hold you while you sleep, hold your hand while we're out, put my arm around you at the movies. But I can't kiss you, and Summer all I want to do is kiss you."

She wasn't facing him so he couldn't see the tears running down her face. He only realized she was crying when he saw her shoulders shudder. He moved closer to her and went to hold her, but she pushed him away and stood in front of him.

"No! Don't. I can't do this." She turned to leave but quickly got up and grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him.

"Why? Why can't you do this? I know you have to feel something for me or you wouldn't be here all the time! Why are you here all the time if you don't want to be with me? You keep… fuck, Summer! You keep playing these fucking games with me and I'm sick of it! What do you want from me? Why are playing me like this?"

"I'm not playing you, Seth." She said in a small voice that made Seth feel bad for raising his voice at her. He let go of her and ran his hand through his unruly hair. "I just…I can't."

"Why?" He asked her just as softly.

"Because," Summer said with resolve, "I don't want to."

"Bullshit, Summer. For once just tell me the truth."

"The truth? The truth is hard to come by in this fucked up world, Cohen."

"If it's hard to come by, it's because of people like you, Sum. People who don't want to let anyone or anything in. People who can't handle the truth."

"Yeah, and the truth is easy for you? Please, Seth. If you could go through life not telling the truth once, you'd do it. So, don't you tell me I can't handle the truth."

"I just want to know how you feel!"

"I love you, ok? But I will not let you hurt me. And I won't let me hurt you."

"But that's… that's what life is, Sum! Getting hurt, it's a part of life. A part you can't lie your way out of! If you love me, then love me and let me love you." He moved closer to her and cupped her cheek but she pulled away.

"No, Seth. We can't. I can't."

"But I don't get it! Why? If you love me, then why?"

"It's not that easy. Not when feelings are involved, Cohen."

"Yes, it is, especially when feelings are involved."

"Look, Seth, I can't. I don't want to. Just leave me alone." Summer started to leave but Seth grabbed her wrist again, and she stopped cold in her tracks, still not turning around.

"I won't give up on you, Sum. I love you." She took a deep breath and turned around, a small sad smile on her face.

"I love you, too." She placed a small kiss on his cheek and then pulled away. "But I can't be with you."

"No-"

"Shut up, Seth. I can't be with you. Not right now, Cohen. If _you love me_, then you'll stay away from me. For now."

"For now?"

"For now. I just need time and space."

"Time and space?" She nodded. "So, that means that… maybe… after your time and space phase, you'll go through the Seth Cohen and Summer Roberts phase?"

"Maybe, Seth. I don't want to give you false hope."

"Too late for that." She smiled tensely at him, and then turned to walk away peacefully without any lovesick teenage boys to stop her.

Walking out of a house she considered more her home than her father's house, she knew it was more than maybe that she would go through the 'Seth Cohen and Summer Roberts phase.' Right now was just not the time, he'd have to understand that.

* * *

Seth was lying on his bed going over everything that had just happened in his mind. If time and space was what she wanted, time and space was what he'd give her. He'd just have to fill his time up with some good old-fashioned Seth-Ryan time.

But he wanted Summer-Seth time. In bed. Or the shower. Or couch. Anywhere, really. Well, the pool would be super hot.

But he wasn't getting Summer-Seth time of any kind because he screwed up and told her how he felt. And now he was sulking and moping over the not-so beneficial benefits.

* * *

"I did not say that!"

"Yes, you did! And I quote: 'You're the monkey-er of us lords of doom.'"

"Ryan, that doesn't even make sense!"

"You were sleep talking, dreams don't usually make sense. Especially not yours." From Marissa's position on the couch, sitting Indian style facing Ryan she threw a hand full of popcorn at him. "So, when do you think our favorite non-couple will get it on?"

"Get it on, Ry?" She said smiling.

"You know what I mean. I give them a week."

"Hmm, no, in the next four days."

"Four days? Really?"

"Oh, yeah. Summer can't live without sex ever since she lost her virginity."

"Ok, wow. Too much information."

"But anyway, Sum will break. Especially since Seth has been doing that physical therapy stuff, the guy has buffed." At Ryan's disbelieving look she added. "A little. Enough to make him somewhat appealing."

"You have a girlfriend, you shouldn't be thinking about somebody else like that, especially one with male reproductive organs."

"Well, it's not like I'm a full blown lesbian; I can still appreciate a good looking guy."

"Oh, ok."

"And, honestly, I think my attraction to Alex is really motivated by my hatred for my mother. It's crappy for me to think, I know. But I think it's true."

"Well, your mom does suck." Ryan answered, feeling a tad bit awkward about this conversation seeing as he was still in love with the girl sitting in front of him.

"And… I, um, I b-broke up with her." This caught Ryan's attention, as did the way she said it; with such innuendo, and emotion. For him.

"Wh-why?"

"I _hate _that stupid question! Why? It's so…" Seth complained, completely oblivious to the fact he had just interrupted the possible rekindle of his brother and his love's best friend. "…annoying!"

"Uh, Seth?" Ryan asked questioningly.

"It's Summer. I told her I loved her. She said she loved me-"

"Ha!" Marissa said with a smile on her face, but it quickly disappeared when she saw Seth's hurt expression.

"-and then she said she couldn't be with me." Seth flopped in between his friends, still completely oblivious.

"Maybe she just needs time."

"That's what she said."

"Well, then, just give it to her. She'll tell you when she's ready." Ryan said with wisdom.

"But what if she's never ready. What if she realizes she doesn't love me?" Seth's voice was so vulnerably and raw, it made Marissa feel for him.

"She won't. She does love you, she's probably just confused." Seth looked at the beauty queen next to him for a few minutes and then turned back to Ryan who was staring at said beauty queen. He thought for a minute then got up and turned back to them.

"You know, you guys are right. I'll give her her time and space." He started to leave but stopped at the last minute. "You guys are really a great couple, you should get back together, I can see it now; Summer and I, Ryan and Marissa, the Fab Four together again. It'll be like the Spice Girls reunited." He flashed him an ear to ear grin and left the room.

Ryan and Marissa watched him leave and then turned back to each other.

"I broke up with Alex because I'm still in love with you." He smiled and then reached over the vacated space Seth had previously occupied and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"Good, because I'm still in love with you."

Ok, I left ya'll w/ some fluff, just not that of the S/S variety. Hop you like. Reviews make the world go 'round, think about it; If movies got bad reviews, the box office would plummet. If books got bad reviews, there would be tons of authors who would be living in the streets. ;)


	10. The Lawyers and the Pools

Holy crap-ola! CHAPTER 10! This is a milestone people! Lol. It's all very exciting. ! And just want to say thanks for all the reviews, the motivate me! Enjoy.

Broken Seatbelts

Chapter 10: The Lawyers and the Pools

"Six months probation and a $1500 fine." Zach's lawyer, David McGovern, offered.

They were in a large conference room, David McGovern and his client's father sat across from Sandy and Kirsten Cohen. Sandy thought having the kids in during this meeting would be too stressful on them, his kids mostly he didn't give a shit about Zach's feelings.

"Six months! You must be insane, just like your son!" Kirsten gave only a small, miniscule fraction of what she actually wanted to say, and she was going to say more but the feel of Sandy's hand on her arm calmed her.

"Mr. McGovern, with all due respect," Sandy hesitated slightly as he heard Kirsten scoff beside him, "six months is not appropriate for the level of your clients actions."

"It was an accident, Mr. Cohen," Mr. Stevens started, "My son will be made to apologize."

"We don't want an apology, Mr. Stevens. We want him in jail." Kirsten was pissed; probation? That's all he's getting for almost killing her family? Kirsten shot right up out of her seat.

"Honey…"

"No, Sandy. He almost killed you and Seth and Ryan, not to mention Summer and Marissa! How can you just sit here and let them get away with it?"

"They aren't getting away with it, honey, please just sit down."

"Probation is getting away with it." With that Kirsten left the conference room.

"As you just saw, we don't accept your terms. We'll see you in court." Sandy gathered his things.

"Mr. Cohen, I plead with you to change your views on this." Sandy looked up at him. "I am a Senator, I have much more power than a freelance lawyer."

"Ooooh, you are not in the place to threaten me. I have been a lawyer for a long time, Mr. Stevens; I have much more respect than a slimy, lying Senator whose son tried to kill the prosecutor's family." He finishes gathering his things and walks out, stopping at the door. "I'll see you in court. Oh, and keep your son away from mine and their friends." With a cheery smile he left to find his wife.

Kirsten just got pissed, she knew she probably shouldn't have left Sandy on clean up duty, but staring at the man who proudly bore his mental son was just too much for her. She really wanted that bratty kid to rot in a jail cell with a lover named Bubba. Okay, maybe not the 'lover named Bubba' part; she wasn't that cruel, he was still a person. Just barely.

"If you pout too much your face will stay like that."

"Sandy, I'm sorry about what happened in there, I just…" She trailed off. Sandy walked over to her and pulled her into a comforting embrace.

"I know, Sweetie. I understand. And if it makes you feel any better, we're going to court!"

"Thanks, Sandy." She laughed and pulled away. "Come on, let's go home."

Seth Cohen smelled foul. He hadn't showered since the day before his and Summer's blow out, which was a week ago. He only ate jello; the orange kind, he was afraid of the red, it reminded him of bad, very bad movies. He hadn't left his place on the couch for three days except to secrete bodily fluids.

"Dude, take a shower."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No. Ah, dammit! Seth you need to take a shower before I give you a sponge bath!"

"Ryan, I didn't know you felt that way about me, I don't think Marissa's going to take it too well, though." Seth said deadpanned, never taking his eyes off The Valley.

"Seth."

"Ryan."

"Seth, seriously, flies are starting to buzz around you!"

"Oh, stop being so dramatic, I'm not a pile of garbage!"

"I beg to differ."

"Look, I am not getting off this couch until Summer is sitting right next to me, ok?"

Ryan sighed. This was just not working.

"Okay."

"Thank you."

"Sponge bath it is, then." Ryan moved towards Seth and bent down to pick him up but quickly moved his head away taking a deep breath, holding it while he picked a light, but surprisingly strong skinny Jewish man.

"Ryan!" Seth yelled, trying his hardest to de-attach himself from his brother with no avail. "Put me down! What the hell are you…?" Ryan was carrying him out to the backyard. "Ryan, no! Don't you dare!" But Ryan, only thinking of his task and trying his hardest not to breath in threw him in the pool. "Ah!" Splash! "R-r-ryan, I-I'm g-g-g-going t-to ki-kill y-you!"

Ryan stood there laughing his ass off at Seth, who looked like a drowned freezing cat desperately trying to escape. But he kept slipping off the ladder, which only made him laugh harder.

"What's going on here?" Kirsten asked from the doorway with Sandy standing beside her, trying to contain his laughter at the sight of his son, but quickly regained himself when his wife elbowed him in the stomach. Getting no response from either boys just hysterical laughter she asked again.

"I-" Ryan attempted to answer but his response was quickly replaced by more laughter as he saw Sandy give in and crack up when Seth finally got out of the water but fell back in after slipping on some tile.

Kirsten glared at her husband.

"I'm," insert laugh here, "It's just…" He waved her off, doubling over himself.

"Can someone _please _help me?" Seth asked from the pool, no longer cold just pissed. Kirsten ignored the other two immature bozos in her yard and leaned over to help her son out but instead soon found out that walking on wet tile in stilettos would only result in the second Cohen family member in the pool. And now everyone, including Kirsten was laughing.

"What is going on here?" Caleb Nichol asked in the exact manner Kirsten had with Julie Cooper laughing her ass off.

"Ah, Cal, you missed some damn funny stuff!" Sandy asked still laughing.

"Oh, Kirsten! Are those Ralph's?" Julie asked as she saw one of Kirsten's shoes float by. Kirsten only nodded her head and proceeded to successfully, unlike her son, to get out of the pool and lent her boy a hand, only to realize he was much heavier than anticipated.

Seth was finally able to get out with the help of Ryan and his mother, but stood in sadness as he reached into his left rob pocket and removed a destroyed collector's issue of Bluntman and Chronics.

"Ryan! Look what you did! This cost me fifty bucks!"

"You spent fifty dollars for a comic?" Kirsten asked.

"It's a collector's issue!"

Ok, that's it for this chapter, I just wanted something cheesy . I know the girls weren't in this chapter, just wanted to relieve some stress for Seth; give him something to laugh about. I also just wanted to get some of the Zach stuff over with. There will be Summer in the next chapter, not sure about Marissa. It might take a little bit for the next chapter, I've got another test coming up and a gig to go to. Reviews are overly delicious.


	11. The Best Friend’s Advice and More Confes

A hundred reviews! Yay! Thank you all you reviewers! On with the show...

Broken Seatbelts

Chapter 11: The Best Friend's Advice and More Confessions 

Summer Roberts sat on her bad staring at the wall. She felt completely alone. Ever since she told Seth she didn't want to be with him, it had ruined her life. She hadn't left her house since that day except to go to school, and even when she was at school she was a walking zombie. And it didn't help knowing that Seth was in just as much, probably more, pain than she was because she was the one who didn't want to take the next step. And to know he was in so much pain that he hadn't even gone to school hurt her worse.

She loved him, she did. But she just didn't want anyone to get hurt. He had left her, and then her new boyfriend crashed into them! How much more pain would they create if they got back together? Maybe they would end up cheating on each other. Maybe they would end up killing each other in a fit of rage!

Or maybe they would get married, have a big house, three cars, two kids and a golden retriever. But she didn't want to think about that part because it was too strong and it would take over her decision to not be together.

"Why does this have to be so hard?" She whispered to herself.

"It doesn't." Summer jumped at the familiar sound. Ryan stood there with hi eyebrows raised and his lips smashed together tightly.

"Jeez, Chino. What's with the stealth thing?"

"It's not stealth; your door was open and you were asking a question so I answered, therefore announcing my presence."

"Fine." Summer sighed and got off her bed and walked up to him with her arms crossed. "Why are you here?"

"Because my best friend," Summer groaned, "is currently," he said forcefully, "lying on the couch soaking wet after being thrown into the pool by yours truly and refuses to move or get changed, or god forbid to take a shower and eat something other orange jello until you are sitting beside him. So I am here to drag you back to the Cohen manor kicking and screaming to make up with my best friend and the love of your life, Seth Cohen." Summer stood there unfazed by his comments and with attitude. He had to resort to begging. "Oh, c'mon, Summer! Please! He's killing me!" He was this close to get on his knees.

"Look, Ryan, I can't."

"Yeah, that's what he said you said. And I know we're not that close but what you're doing is killing me!" As an after thought he added, "And Seth."

"Oh, I'm sorry my feelings regarding _Seth_ are causing you pain!"

"Summer, why? You _love_ him, don't you?"

"I…" She couldn't Ryan all her inner most feelings, can she? She needed to tell someone; maybe he'd give her some advice, more than Marissa. Don't get her wrong, she loved Marissa but the girl wasn't very wise when it came to advice giving. "I do love him. I just don't want to get hurt, Seth knows that, why can't he just understand it?"

"Because you're his life! He would do anything for you. Why won't you do the same?"

"Because he'll hurt me, Ryan!" Tears filled her eyes, but Ryan stayed unsympathetic. "And I'll hurt him." She said the last part so softly Ryan had to strain to hear her.

"And you think he'd hate you, if and when you did hurt him?" She looked down and nodded. "Summer, he could never, ever hate you. And if you hurt him? He'd just appreciate the time you spent together. And if you don't want to hurt him, be with him. Because right now you guys are in a lose-lose situation, not only do both of you lose but so do the people around you, because, man does that kid stink!" She laughed lightly.

"I don't… I don't know if I can."

"Try, Summer. It's better to regret something you've done then something you haven't. And Sum, you will regret not being with him." He smiled tightly to her and awkwardly offered her a hug. After literally two seconds of the awkwardness he pulled back. "Think about it." She nodded absentmindedly and he left.

He was right. She knew that, deep down. But on the surface she didn't.

* * *

"Yes…I understand…On the 7th?... No, no, that's fine… What time?... Ten am, ok, thank you…Have a good day, Bye." Sandy hung up his phone in his office at home. He just got off the phone with the DA's office, he figured getting a consultation from someone objective would give him better insight on his son's case; less personal feelings.

* * *

When Summer walked in to the Cohen residence at ten after six, no one was home. She figured Ryan was with Marissa and the adults were probably out, but where was Seth? She hoped he was out, she had butterflies in her stomach and her palms were so sweaty that when she wiped her hands on her designed jeans they left sweat marks. _Maybe I should just leave, _she thought and was about to turn to leave when she heard sounds coming from the TV room. Taking a deep breath she walked slowly and cautiously to the TV room.

She saw Seth sleeping on the couch, his head leaning back and in his hands the game control sat loosely. She almost laughed out loud in relief. She stands there staring at him and made the decision to wait until he wakes up so she sits down, never taking her eyes off him.

In that moment she realizes, that love is all it takes; Seth and Ryan were right.

* * *

"Why is your friend so damned stubborn?" Ryan asks his girlfriend.

"She's a guarded girl. But don't worry, she'll eventually realize her undying love for Cohen." Marissa said all the while trying to get her boyfriend in the mood by trying to get his pants off, but to no avail.

"Eventually? Marissa, I don't think I can take the smell much longer, he's driving me insane!"

"I don't mean eventually, I mean that she will. Soon. Now, shut up about another girl and concentrate on fulfilling my needs!" He smiled at her and pushed her back onto her bed and proceeded to do what she couldn't before.

* * *

Seth woke up with a start. He jumped and frantically looked around him, vaguely noticing Summer beside him. He did a double take.

"Summer?"

"Hi, Cohen. Go take a shower."

"What?"

"I didn't stutter, go take a shower!"

"But-"

"We'll talk after, go take a shower." Seth shot up out of his spot and grinned at her before taking off towards his bathroom. She laughed at his retreating form.

Realizing the area he had occupied was a mess with a capital M, she decided to tidy up before he got back.

Twenty minutes later, Seth arrived downstairs feeling refreshed and not stinky. Summer was sitting on the couch waiting for him.

"Hi." Seth said stopping just before reaching the couch. She looked up and smiled at him, cocked her to the side and lunged into his arms, pulling his tall frame down and bringing her lips to his for a passionate kiss. The kind of kiss where the girl's foot pops up and her knees go weak and they don't notice anything in the world except how the other feels against them.

Another cliffhanger! I'm just popping these babies out like a…chicken…I didn't think that through, w/e.


	12. The Rekindle and the Truth

Hi, this one's a little shorter; I just wanted to get something out there. I might not be able to update until sometime next week; I'm not going to be home for the next little while.

Broken Seatbelts

Chapter 12: The Rekindle and the Truth

"Hi." Seth said stopping just before reaching the couch. She looked up and smiled at him, cocked her to the side and lunged into his arms, pulling his tall frame down and bringing her lips to his for a passionate kiss. The kind of kiss where the girl's foot pops up and her knees go weak and they don't notice anything in the world except how the other feels against them.

After a few more seconds of the mind-blowing kiss, Seth pulled away and gazed at her questioningly and completely in love.

"I'm sorry." Summer offered as an explanation, but Seth wasn't going to let her off the hook that easily.

"Not that I don't like it when _you_ are the one to apologize, but why?"

"Seth, come on, you know why."

"Yeah, I do. But do you?"

"Yes, I do." With a frustrated sigh, Summer sat down and motioned him exaggeratedly to sit down, with a scowl on her face as he did. "I'm sorry for everything." Her features softening she looked him in the eyes and continued. "I was stupid and scared and totally wrong. I… I love you, and that should have been more than enough to give it, us, a shot. I just didn't want to hurt you, and I didn't want to get hurt. But Ryan-"

"Ryan?" She nodded and hushed him.

"But Ryan made me realize that either way, I'd regret something. And regretting not being with you would be worse than regretting to be with you." Off his slightly offended look, she regressed. "No, I don't mean it like I regret ever being with you, I just mean that-" He smiled and brought his hand to her cheek.

"I understand, and it's okay."

"No, Seth it isn't okay. I did exactly what I didn't want to do; I hurt you."

"Sum, life is about hurting. But it's also about love, and commitment, and happiness. And a million other things other than hurting that play just as big a role as hurting. And I feel every one of them when I'm with you. I wouldn't want it any other way."

"But what if it doesn't work, Seth?"

"Hey, we're only seventeen. And I know this is going to work, because when I think about the future, Sum? All I see is you and me and our future. Together. This isn't high school love for me, Summer Roberts, it's the real thing."

"For me, too, Seth." She had tears in her eyes, and hen she laughed, embarrassed. "How do always do that? Say all the right things, make me weak in the knees? Make me love you even more with a few words?"

"It's a gift. I do have with words, you know." He smiled at her and leaned in to give her the most sweetest kiss she had ever experienced in her life.

"Oh, thank god!" They pulled apart to see Sandy and Kirsten in the entrance of the room at the kitchen holding bags of take out. "It's about time!" Sandy said.

"Yes, does this mean you'll be taking showers regularly now, Seth?" His mother asked hopefully.

"Uh, yeah, of course."

"Good, now, we picked up some Chinese, Summer, I got your Lo Mein in case you showed up, so stay!" Kirsten smiled brightly at the embarrassed couple. "Now, come on, Sandy, help me set up." They left the room, with Mama Cohen dragging Papa Cohen away.

The couple looked at each other and within milliseconds were making out.

* * *

Ryan and Marissa walked in to the Cohen dining room hand in hand to see Kirsten, Sandy and Summer sitting at the table, and Seth nowhere in sight.

"Summer?" Ryan asked in confusion, still standing in the kitchen, while Marissa took a sit next to her best friend.

"Hi, Ryan."

"What are-" Ryan felt two scrawny arms wrap around him in a tight hug and quickly struggled to loosen his attacker, who just so happened to be his best friend's grip while the rest of the occupants of the room laughed. "Get off me, man!" Seth finally relinquished his hold and stepped into Ryan's view, grinning broadly. "And you thought _I_ had feelings for you."

"Ah, you have learned the art of a comeback in comedy."

"You showered."

"Summer's here. Which I have you to thank for." He continued, sincerely. "Thanks, man. Next time you have trouble with the ladies, I'll make sure I give you a helping hand."

"Please don't." Ryan smiled. "And, really, it was completely for my benefit." He clapped his brother on the back and continued his way into the dining room with Seth happily following behind him.

* * *

As dinner progressed, it became reality that everyone was virtually happy; Seth and Summer were back together and blissfully happy, Ryan and Marissa were still the golden couple, and Kirsten and Sandy were content knowing their kids were safe. But it wasn't over, there was still the court date they all had the pleasure of looking forward to. Only the kids didn't know.

"So, I have some news, regarding the accident." With that simple statement all conversations and silverware dropped and the heads five people turned to face the head of the table.

"What's going on, dad?"

"I'm meeting with the DA's office on the seventh."

"Why, I thought you were representing them?" Kirsten asked her husband.

"I am. I'm just getting a consult from someone who isn't emotionally involved, just for a objective view."

"Do we, uh, need to go, too?" Ryan asked uneasily.

"No, I think the least you kids are involved directly the better."

"How can you say that? We were the ones involved-"

"Seth, so was I. It's too much for you guys right now, okay?" Seeing Seth reluctantly nod, he continued. "Besides, you guys have to get ready for the witness stand."

"We're going to court?" Summer asked.

"Yes. I didn't tell you before because I didn't have all the information, but we are. And we'll make sure Zach gets what he deserves."

"Everything will be alright." Kirsten tried to reassure the teenagers in front of her.

"No offense mom, but cliches aren't what we need right now."

"What do you need, then?" Sandy asked.

"The truth. From here on out; I want the truth. I know you were in the accident, too, dad. But all four of us have, too. We wanna know." Seth looked around at his friends for the support and received a round of nods.

"Okay, that's what you'll get." Sandy smiled at his son. "Now, enough with the drama, what do you guys say we go to a movie? We haven't been out with you kids in awhile."

"I think that's a good idea, sweetie, I've been wanting to see The Perfect Man."

"Ugh, mom!"

"Shut up, Cohen! It looks sweet." Summer hit her boyfriend on his arm.

"Yeah, I want to see it, too." Marissa looked at her boyfriend with enthusiasm, but he was looking back at her with a scared look.

"Great idea, dad."

"Well, us boys can go see Batman and the girls can go see their little chickflick."

"I thought this was a family outing?" Kirsten asked pointedly to her husband.

"Sorry, boys, the ladies win." He smiled apologetically to the boys who groaned.


	13. The Superplex and The Fine Feeling

Sorry for the delay, I've had a bunch of crap going on, but here it is!

Broken Seatbelts

Chapter 13: The Superplex and The Fine Feeling

The Cohen's and co. were at the SuperPlex Cinema Theater just outside of Newport waiting in line to buy their tickets; or rather mom and dad were waiting in line to buy the tickets while the kids were playing Daytona USA in the mini arcade the theater invested in. Seth and Marissa were at the wheel, Seth in first and Marissa following at a distant sixth.

"Oh yeah! C'mon, Cooper, bring it!" Seth yelled out playfully but sat there, dumbstruck as Marissa Cooper, the Harbor Social Chair and stepdaughter to, essentially, He Who Owns Your Parents And Everything Else You Thought Was Yours, brought it. Marissa put the peddle to the metal and beat the cocky, self-assured teenage boy beside her.

"Hmm, like you brought it?"

"You're hilarious, Cooper."

"I know right?" Seth Cohen stuck his tongue out at the prep who beat him and then he turned to Summer and pulled her into his lap in the pseudo driver's seat, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead as she giggled.

Ryan stood behind Marissa's seat and had his arm resting on the back of it as Marissa started a new game.

"Well isn't this sweet." Zach Stevens, the asshole from hell and the cause of all their problems, came from behind them with him, assumed, date. The four teens turned around to their intruders. Ryan clenched his fist and put his other arm protectively around Marissa and Seth remained unaffected as Summer tensed in his lap.

"'Well isn't this…' is so cliché, Polo. I mean, really, it doesn't exactly strike fear into your prey's heart. So, really, it is sweet, not for you, seeing as your attempted murder failed, but sweet for us because we're going to guarantee you a brand spanking new 8 by 8 cell with a roommate named Bubba." Seth finished his rant off with a cheeky grin.

"Attempted murder, Cohen?" He flashed the gang an all too innocent expression. "Where is the evidence of that? It was a simple accident. Accidents happen all the time, kids."

"Accidents where the driver is wasted beyond words?" This time Marissa piped in.

"I wasn't aware I was driving under the influence, I don't think the judge is aware, either."

"Zach, can we go?" His date finally decided to speak. "We're gonna miss the previews!"

"Sure, toots." Zach shot the rest of the group a smirk and almost knocked into Sandy and Kirsten, who were just livid to see him there.

"What did he say to you?"

"Oh, just his regular b s." Seth, still glaring in the direction Zach had left, answered his father. "Cliché son of a bitch." He muttered under his breath and received an amused look from his girlfriend.

"Well, maybe we shouldn't stay here, with Zach here, and Ryan here. It's not such a good idea, punches could be thrown." Kirsten suggested, only out of concern for kids.

"Um, are we really going to let him run our lives like that?" Summer asked, and they all turned to look at her, she continued. "I just mean, we came here to see a movie, why should some chest shaving water polo playing, attempted murderer, DUI convict, asshat stop us? Plus you already bought the tickets, it would be a waste of money. And dignity."

"Summer's right. Let's go in and enjoy the movie… or at least let the girls enjoy the movie." Sandy said as he motioned for the guys to get away from the mind numbing video game. "C'mon, let's go get the snacks, sit back and enjoy… the previews."

"Sandy!" Kirsten hit him on the arm as they began to walk away, with the kids in tow.

"Hey, mom?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"What did you mean about Zach and Ryan being here and punches being thrown?"

"Well, I just meant that Ryan likes to… punch things and Zach is very punch worthy."

"But I could punch Zach, I am very, um, good with the punching." Seth looked completely offended when everyone in their party laughed at him. "Hey! I can punch!"

Summer leaned up on her tip toes to give him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"I know you can, sweetie."

"Oh, god. Please don't call me sweetie, my mom calls me sweetie, it's creepy." Summer laughed.

"Okay, hot stuff." She winked at 'hot stuff.' He broke out into a grin and leaned down to kiss her passionately.

"Oh, come on, break it up! I don't want to see my baby boy with his tongue down a girl's throat!" After a few gags, the couple finally broke the kiss off.

"Sorry!" Summer smiled brightly and skipped off towards her best friend.

"I am deeply, deeply sorry. I honestly didn't know it would be that torturous, I just… I am so, so, so sorry." Summer Roberts apologized profusely.

"It wasn't you fault." Seth gave her a reassuring smile. "It was moms."

"Hey!" Kirsten yelped in objection.

"You are the one who suggested it, Kirsten." Ryan quietly said from the third row of the new Rover.

"Well, I just didn't think Heather Locklear would choose such a horrible script."

"Yeah, but, mom, Hilary Deuschbag was in it."

"I thought it was… cute."

"Marissa, you naïve little girl, you don't have to be nice, let your true colors out." Seth, ever the sarcastic cutie.

"Okay, fine, it sucked!" Marissa admitted and was rewarded by a kiss on the cheek from her boyfriend.

Seth was lying on his bed. Alone. Summer had to go home, her father had flew back home for a few days and wanted to spend sometime with his daughter. Seth was just reflecting on the night. How dare Zach even utter one word to them? He was scum, he had no right to look at them, let alone attempt to insult them. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his door.

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in, son?" His dad's distinct voice rang through.

"If you dare."

"Oh, I do." Sandy joked and revealed himself, taking a seat at his son's desk.

"What's up, dad?"

"Oh, you know, I just wanted to see how you were doing, if you were alright. Are you?"

"Oh, after tonight's incident? Well, you know, my mind might spiral back sporadically to that night, and I might suffer from a few catatonic blackouts, but, uh, eventually, I'll be alright."

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated."

"Oh, see that's where your wrong, pops; my sarcasm is always appreciated."

"Seriously, Seth, are you okay?"

"Yes, dad, I'm good. I'm not going to let him get to me, and neither is Summer, Ryan, and Marissa. We got over it. And we get it. We're… fine. And maybe we shouldn't be just fine, maybe we should feel something like fear of him. But we don't, and I for one think that's way better than living in fear of some idiot that practically lives in a speedo. What happened today? It actually felt good, I told him off, and it felt good, and it's going to feel amazing when he gets what he deserves."

"Seth, I… I'm glad you're fine, but I don't want you to get your hopes up that something will happen to Zach, we all want it to, but his father's a powerful man, he has a lot of respect..."

"I know, and I'm not getting my hopes up, I just believe he'll get what he deserves."

"But what we think he deserves, might not be what the jury and the judge believe he deserves."

"Yeah, I know. Either way, dad, I'll be fine. We all will."

"Okay." Sandy sighed and got up. "Get some sleep, son, I'll see you in the morning."


	14. The Semi Problem and The Semi Resolution

Okay this one's a tad bit more serious than the previous fluffy parts, so bear with the drama, ;). Here's the next chapter, enjoy! And thanks for all the reviews, guys!

  
Broken Seatbelts

Chapter 14: The Semi Problem and The Semi Resolution

"Look, Sandy, yes the kid was most definitely in the wrong, but the fact remains that Senator Stevens is very powerful he has more connections in the Court than any of us would like to admit. And with the upcoming elections, I'd bet a lot of money that he'd do anything to prevent his loss."

"I know, I know. But there has got to be something I can use against them."

"Why don't you just drop the charges?"

"You have got to be kidding me!" Sandy let out a hearty laugh at a previous coworkers little not-so funny joke.

"Sandy, I don't know what to tell you, man. You're screwed."

"I'm not giving up, John. This kid almost killed us that night, dropping the charges is not possible in the foreseeable future." Sandy stood up from his seat and gathered his things. "Thanks for your help, John." He turned to exit the office.

"Hey, Sandy! For what it's worth, I hope you nail him." Sandy smiled and nodded and left the room, slightly angrier than when he entered.

* * *

"It's not looking good, Kirsten, John basically told me that with the Stevens' popularity, we have no case."

"No case, Sandy? How about the extensive collection of evidence…?"

"…That proves that there was an accident, not an accident with the intent of murder. Hell, we don't even have enough for DUI."

"What? Why? He was clearly not sober!"

"Yes, well unless we can prove our beloved Senator has tampered with his son's blood tests, he was under the legal limit."

"This is… this is not fair." Kirsten said frustrated, dropping to the couch in the Common Room, close to tears, her husband putting his arm around her offering comfort.

"I know, sweetie. I know, and I will do my best to get him in jail."

"I know you will, Sandy… but we do have one more connection who could provide substantial publicity."

"Your father." Sandy said deadpanned.

"Yes, Sandy, my father, your father-in-law-"

"Oh, please do not refer to him as so."

"…Seth's grandfather, Marissa's stepfather… he could help the case."

"Or ruin it."

"Let me talk to him, it can't hurt to talk to him."

"Ok, fine, but I'm not considering this a favor."

"Of course not." Kirsten kissed her husband on the cheek and went to the kitchen to call her father.

* * *

"You think they know we're listening in?" Marissa whispered from her position on the main stairs; Ryan behind her and Seth beside her with Summer leaning on Seth.

"Probably not." Seth answered. "They don't want us to know, so they'll _believe_ that we _don't_ knowwhich in turn will convince them that we _aren't_ eavesdropping."

"Cohen, that doesn't make sense, but I see where you're coming from." Summer 'fed' her boyfriend's ego.

"Really? Cause I don't."

"Well, Ry, that's because you're brain isn't as evolved as us Newport-ers are."

"Well, Seth, by saying what you just did proves your brain is still in the pre-evolutionary stage." Ryan replied. "And your parents probably know, just are choosing not to call it on us because we will find out eventually."

"See? Now, that makes sense!" Marissa exclaimed.

"Shhh!" Listening intently the gang stayed silent after they heard the news of Caleb possibly helping.

"Well, Marissa, I guess your step-daddy might come in handy, for once." Summer smiled at her best friend.

"What if Zach gets off?" Marissa asks the question all had thought.

"Nothing." Seth said adamantly.

"Seth-" Ryan started.

"No, Ryan. What does it matter if he does get off? It won't turn back time if he does go to jail. Now, don't get me wrong, I want him in jail, but if he were to get off, what's to say we can't make him pay ourselves?"

"Seth, what are you saying?" Marissa asked wearily.

"I'm not saying we off him or anything, God, I'm not mentally unstable," at everyone's look of doubt he quickly covered himself, "I'm not! But anyway, I'm just saying there are things we can do to make his life a living hell, legally, AND watch him suffer."

"Like what? Stick rotten meat in his locker? Torture him with glares, Cohen?" Summer asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah, stuff like that. So what if it's juvenile, if in the end it's all we have, we do it. If he gets off, I'll be pissed off as all hell, but I'm not going to go into some creepy depressed funk, I'll get back at him. Anyway I can."

"But it's… childish."

"Dude, we're still 'kids' for another year, take advantage, man."

"He's going to go to jail, Seth." The strong conviction came from Summer, the once-upon-a-time bitch of the group. "There's more than just DUI charges against him."

"What?"

"Let's just say, Zach's not too friendly when drunk."

"Again, I say 'what'?" Seth repeated, brows furrowed in concerned.

Summer shared a look with Marissa, after all she had been there. It wasn't like Zach had gone completely postal on her; beating every inch of her. He just caused some bruising, which according to the cops was enough to charge him with, so she had. She had gone to Sandy and Kirsten with it, not wanting to worry Seth or Marissa.

"Summer, what are you talking about?"

"That night he was a little rough, he gave me a nasty ass bruise on my arm-"

"I thought you said that was from the accident?"

"I did, I just didn't want to worry you."

"Summer, you should have told me."

"It's done with now, Seth. I'm okay, Marissa's okay. And this is just something else we can charge him with."

Marissa and Ryan had been quiet during Summer's revelation. Marissa had known, but Ryan hadn't. And it pissed him off to no end. Sure, him and Summer weren't too close, but they were close enough for him to be angry. He hated men who abused women or children, he himself being subjected to the latter. And the fact Marissa had also been there didn't subdue his anger any.

"Well, was that the only time? Did he…" Seth trailed off, interrupting Ryan's thoughts abruptly, he was also eager to hear the answer as the result could possibly end in some major stress relief.

"I don't want to talk about this; you just need to know that if he gets off on the DUI, he won't get off on this." Summer sighed frustrated and got up, flying up the stairs, heading to Seth's room.

Seth got up to follow her but was restrained by Marissa's hand on his arm. She also got up.

"Let me."

"No, let me?" Ryan was the last person they thought would offer his assistance. "I've… seen more of this-"

"She's my girlfriend!"

"Yeah, and you're just going to badger her with questions! And 'Riss, just… let me, ok?"

"Okay, I'll calm Seth down."

"I don't need calming down! I just wanna see my girlfriend."

"I know, Seth. But just let Ryan go right now, he's right. We'll just bombard her with questions, she needs someone a little more objective."

Seth, reluctantly, nodded and let Ryan go comfort his girlfriend.


	15. The Aide of The Unexpected and The Heart

Ah! Fifteen chapters! This is so exciting, ;)! I honestly didn't think I'd get this far, and it's going further, if I get to chapter twenty, I'm going to party, yes lame, I know, but summer's boring, lol. Thanks for all the reviews, they are awesome! Enjoy, and leave your comments!

Broken Seatbelts

Chapter 15: The Aide of The Unexpected and The Heart of The Expected

Ryan rapped on Seth's door.

"Go away, Cohen!" Summer's muffled voice could be heard.

Ryan opened the door without any more warning to its occupant.

"I said go away, Cohen!" Her voice was now loud, irritating and clear.

"I'm not Cohen." He gave her a smirk.

"Look, Ryan, I really don't want to talk to anyone right now, so…" Summer said from her seated position on Seth's bed, hugging his blue pillow case clad pillow, her legs out, looking comfortable, yet troubled.

"Yeah, well you don't have to talk." Ryan said casually and grabbed a stray comic book; part one of the Jay and Silent Bob mini series and sat down at Seth's desk, propping his feet up on the bed.

Summer shrugged it off and ignored his presence, or rather, tried. He was just sitting there, himself, ignoring _her_ presence.

"So, that's it? You're not going to grovel at my feet until I tell you the sordid details?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Not to sound conceited, but it would have been kinda nice."

"Oh, Summer! Please tell me of Zachary Stevens's violent history!" He said deadpanned.

"Nice attempt, needs a little work." She smiled than started fidgeting.

"Look, Summer, if you don't want to talk that's fine, but in my experience with things like this, it helps if the people who care about you know."

"Right, I almost forget, Ryan Atwood is savior to all women in need of saving." She joked, smiling to let him know she didn't mean it to be a catalyst for a fight.

"Yeah, well…"

"It wasn't that big of a deal." She said softly, not looking at him. He put the comic he was reading down and listened intently.

"It's always a big deal."

"No, it wasn't, it didn't matter to me. He just… made out hard, I guess, left me with a few bruises here and there, but it wasn't like forced me to do anything, he was just… rough." She took a deep breath before continuing. "But that night, at the car; he was down right scary, ask Marissa! God, why the hell did she get in that stupid car? I don't know, he was just… wasted. I tried to get the keys from him, but he pushed me away… and then he grabbed me by my upper arm and literally lifted me into the car and slammed the door on me, if I hadn't moved my foot it would have hurt like a bitch. And then he got in the car, I tried to grab the keys again but he pushed me so hard I flew into the window, I'm still surprised I didn't break it." Summer paused, she partly forgot Ryan was there, just reliving the night that changed hers and their lives. "He was driving like a maniac, the last thing I saw were your headlights."

Ryan didn't say anything. He just nodded and let her think for awhile, but didn't get up, figuring if she wanted to be alone she'd ask him to leave.

* * *

"What the hell is taking so long?" Seth asked while pacing back and forth at the top of the stairs.

"Seth, chill out!"

"Did you know about this? Did she tell you?"

"No, I only saw what happened that night. Look, Seth, I'm sure it's not as serious as your thinking, Summer would never let someone do something like that to her, she's strong."

"Yeah, I know she is, but she doesn't have to be all the time." Seth sighed and sat back down on the stairs next to Marissa. "I just wish she would let me help her."

"She will. She's going to need you a lot. You're her boyfriend who she loves very much, and needs you more than a sale at Barney's."

"I don't know if I should be offended by that or… offended." Marissa laughed.

"Oh, trust me; a sale at Barney's for her is like a sale at a comic book sale for you. It's a big deal."

"Well, I guess it is." Seth put his head in his hands. "Is she going to be okay?" He asked her so softly that she had to strain to hear. But someone else responded before her.

"I'm going to be fine, Cohen." Summer said from behind them, Ryan beside her, sitting down behind _his _girl, parting his legs so that she could lean into him.

Seth stood up and embraced Summer, which she gladly returned.

"Let's go talk." Summer said. After Seth nodded, Summer leaned down gave Ryan a big bear hug. "Thanks, Atwood." Then she gave him a kiss on the cheek and followed her boyfriend to his room.

"And what was that?" Marissa asked Ryan, only _slightly _jealous. Ryan just laughed and kissed her.

"Are you okay?" Was the first question out of Seth's mouth upon entering his bedroom.

"I'm fine. I've dealt with all this crap a long time ago." Summer reassured him and touched his cheek with the back of her hand as he put his hand on her waist and led her to the bed to lie down. Once comfortable, Seth had his arm around her and her head was resting her head on his shoulder.

She told her story for the second time that day and was nervous of his reaction; she'd felt him tense at certain parts. She knew he wouldn't go ballistic and find Zach and beat him to a bloody pulp, or try to beat him to a bloody pulp, rather. But she didn't want him to pull away from her because of it. But he surprised her and pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry." She turned to face him.

"Oh, no, Cohen, it's not your fault."

"Yeah, I-I know… I'm just sorry you had to go through that."

"It really wasn't that big, Seth. Just a few bruises, nothing to even fuss over."

"No, Summer it is a big deal, you can't just ignore it-"

"I'm not ignoring it! I know it happened, and I know it was wrong, but that's all it was; wrong. It would have been worse if it had been someone I cared more about, but Seth, he really didn't mean much to me, so his actions, while wrong and regrettable, didn't have that big of an effect on me. Yes, he got scary, and I got scared, but that's all. And it's not your fault, or mine, it's his. I get it, I get it all. Seth, I'm okay."

"But-"

"Seth. I'm okay. Please, just… accept that."

"Sum, I do… I'm just worried about you, okay?"

"I know, and it's sweet, but like I said, it's dealt with."

"I hope so, 'cause I don't want to talk anymore." He said winking at her.

"Really? Then what do you want to do?" She said suggestively.

"Well, there just so happens to be a View Askew Marathon on Comedy Central tonight, what do you say we get jinky with it?"

"Cohen, you tease!"

"Hey, I just can't deny me some weed, dick, and fart jokes." Summer laughed and kissed him passionately then pulled back randomly and jumped off the bed.

"Oh, c'mon! That's cold!" She turned back innocently.

"What? I just can't deny me some Ben Affleck, Matt Damon, and Jason Lee."

"You forgot Kevin Smith and Jason Mewes." Seth said monotone and got up to follow her.

Hey, yeah I just had to promote my favorite movies! Hope you like!


End file.
